False
by anonstalker
Summary: Apa yang kulakukan untuk medekatimu selalu terjadi kesalahan? shin/wakana.


**A/N: Aku suka sama Logan Lermaaaan hahaha, temen-temen saya juga pada suka, gara-gara pertama liat dia di Percy Jackson… daya tariknya tuh matanya sama senyumnya.. Jiah apaan sih? Aku bisa dibunuh sama Logan Lerman FC nih.. (_ _)**

Disclaimer : ES21 belong Inagaki-sensei and Murata-sensei, I don't own ES21

Genre: Friendship

Rated: K

Just Oneshot

Warning: OOC (kayaknya), abal, gaje, garing, aneh bin ajaib, banyak CAPS LOCK-NYA dll..

Kalau gak suka lebih baik langsung pencet tombol exit, dari pada nanti jadi mencret dan stress nyehehe..

* * *

Shin Seijuro, dia adalah seorang jenius yang hebat dalam generasi Ojo White Knights (halah) tapi.. sejenius-jeniusnya dia, nilai TIK-nya selalu dapat 1 dirapotnya. Dia memang orang yang sangat jenius yang pernah kau temui tapi, dia juga orang ter-gaptek dan ter-udik yang pernah kau temui.

Tapi ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan 'manusia gaptek' itu, Koharu Wakana, manajer tim Ojo. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Shin, mungkin karena sifat-nya yang unik itu. Walaupun gaptek dia mempunyai sifat yang peduli kesehatan, sportif, baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung (?).

Sebenarnya yang membuat Wakana tertarik pada Shin adalah..

-Flashback -

Saat itu Wakana sedang menuju ke ruang klub amefuto, dia sangat buru-buru karena kalau telat dia bisa di hukum oleh Shogun. Tapi saat dia berlari dia dipanggil..

"Wakana, bisa minta bantuan?" kata teman sekelasnya itu pada Wakana.

"Eh, bantuan apa?" kata Wakana menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjawabnya padahal sedang buru-buru.

"Begini, sehabis ini ada rapat klub, aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan, bisa kan kamu kembalikan? Kalau tidak dikembalikan sekarang aku bisa kena denda," pintanya dengan mata berbinar-binar pada Wakana berharap Wakana membantunya.

"Eh, itu maaf aku tida –"

"Oh jadi kamu mau ya? Makasih banget ya Wakana nanti aku jajanin deh! Thank you very much muach muach! Bye!" dia sengaja memotong pembicaraan Wakana dan langsung memberikan bukunya pada Wakana sudah lagi main kabur segala lagi ckckck..

"Tu..Tunggu aku tidak bi..sa..Ah dasar ya sudahlah.." kata Wakana pasrah saja dan langsung menuju perpustakaan tapi..

BRUK!

"Aduh.. Maaf ya, ah Shin!" kata Wakana kaget ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Shin.

"Oh, Wakana, tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak segera ke lapangan untuk latihan? Nanti Shogun marah," kata Shin membantu Wakana berdiri.

"Ah ya itu, aku diminta teman untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan," jawab Wakana.

"Seharusnya dia mengembalikan-nya sendiri," kata Shin dengan raut muka yang datar seperti biasa.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak bisa, katanya ada kegiatan klub," jawab Wakana.

" Tapi kau sendiri ada kegiatan klub kan?" kata Shin seperti tidak mau kalah sama omongan Wakana, padahal tampangnya masih datar.

"Ya.. tapi sudah terlanjur, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengembalikannya dengan tepat waktu kok," kata Wakana lalu pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Tunggu biar aku saja," kata Shin menarik tangan Wakana dan mengambil bukunya.

"Eh tapi kan kamu juga harus pergi ke lapangan!?" tanya Wakana kaget.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa mengembalikannya dengan cepat, kalau kau mungkin tidak akan bisa berlari dengan cepat sehingga nanti kau terlambat," kata Shin sebenarnya mau menolong tapi seperti menyindir dan membuat Wakana agak ya.. terhina sedikit.

"Eh ta –" saat Wakana belum selesai bicara Shin sudah hilang, dan ternyata langsung pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Hah.. yaudah deh, biarin aja, mungkin lagi banyak amal daku jadi ada yang bantuin hahaha," kata Wakana sambil melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke ruang club.

Lalu..

"SHIN!!! KENAPA KAMU TERLAMBAAAAT?!" teriak amarah Shogun yang sudah tua membuat dirinya 50 tahun lebih tua dengan kerut wajahnya.

"Shogun sabar.. nanti darah tinggi lho.." kata Takami menenangkan Shogun.

"TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR ADUK TAKAMI! AKU SUDAH DARAH TINGGI STADIUM 10!" balas Shogun.

"_Buset dah. Parah aih..udah lagi tulisannya pake Caps lock semua..kok bisa panjang umur? " _ pikir Takami dalam hatinya.

"Maaf.." kata Shin sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan datar (lagi).

DZIIIGH!

Semuanya tidak kaget melihat Shin digampar sama Shogun cuma melirik saja dan "oh di gampar lagi ya" karena itu sudah biasa. Hanya saja Wakana khawatir, Shin begitu karena dia juga kan? Walau sebenarnya Shin-lah yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Wakana.

"Hosh Hosh.. Kamu..Hosh.. dihukum membersihkan lapangan menggantikan Wakana setelah SEMUANYA SELESAI LATIHAN MENEGERTI?! UHUK! Hosh.. hosh.." perintah Shogun dengan nada yang tersenggal-senggal karena gak kuat teriak-teriak, sadar umur dong.

"Baik.." jawab Shin menerima apa adanya.

"Wah Wakana kamu beruntung ya tidak membersihkan lapangan, biasanya kamu sendiri yang bersihkan lapangan yang naudzubillah kotornya kayak bisul pecah setelah dipakai latihan," kata Sakuraba pada Wakana.

"Mmm.. ya hahaha," Wakana hanya tertawa kecil padahal sebenarnya merasa salah karena Shin membereskan lapangan, ya, Wakana yang mengalaminya sendiri kalau beres-beres lapangan itu supeeer susah, udah lagi lapangan bener-bener ancur kayak bisul pecah, udah lagi kadang Otawara suka buang 'pupuk kandang' sembarangan.

Terus..

Shin akhirnya membareskan peralatan amefuto yang tersebar dimana-mana, udah lagi banyak sampah dan 'pupuk kandang'.

Saat Shin sedang beberes, Wakana datang dan membantu Shin membereskan peralatan.

"Wakana? Kenapa kamu ikut membantu, ini sudah tugasku karena dihukum," tanya Shin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa membereskannya, lagi pula aku juga terlibat dalam hukumanmu kan?" jawab Wakana.

"Tapi aku kan yang mengajukan diri untuk membantu-mu," balas Shin lagi.

"Iya aku tau itu.. Tapi tidak ada larangan untukku buat membantumu kan?" balas Wakana lagi tidak mau kalah dari Shin lagi.

"….." akhirnya Shin tidak membalas Wakana.

"_Yes aku menang!" _dalam hati Wakana.

Mereka pun membersihkan lapangan bersama tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengobrol, yah, kalau ngobrol juga mereka tidak tau topik apa.

"Mmm… Shin," Wakana pun mencari topik pembicraan.

"Iya.." jawab Shin singkat.

"Oh.. Ho iya, kamu tau orang gila yang namanya Sa******? Katanya dia kabur dari RSJ dan menjadi author sinting yang membuat cerita aneh di internet lho," kata Wakana degan spontan.

"Apa itu internet?" JEGER, hari gini gak tau internet? Kemana aja sih Lo Shin? Hidup jaman kapan? Jaman batu ya hah? Pantes Lo kagak tau internet! Dasar Lo UDIK! *author nafsu padahal sendirinya juga udik*

"Yah.. hahaha bukan apa-apa," kata Wakana lupa kalau Shin sangat udik soal teknologi dan komunikasi.

"Oh ya Shin kamu punya YM gak?" tanya Wakana.

"Apa itu YM?" Shin balik tanya,

"Itu Yahoo Messenger, Eh, gak jadi deng, aku lupa lagi kalau kamu pasti gak tau apa itu Yahoo Messenger ," akhirnya Wakana lupa lagi kalau Shin pasti tida akan tau apa-apa soal teknologi.

"Oh.." respon Shin hanya be-OH ria.

"Just Oh?" tanya Wakana.

"Ya just OOOH~," kata Shin. *untuk Putik dan Shofi –temen sekelas saya- saya pinjem kata2 kalian ya*

"……"

"Hahaha, Shin kamu bisa bercanda juga ya!" kata Wakan sambil tertawa.

"Mm, lucu kah? Padahal sepertinya garing (sangat)," tanya Shin.

"Ya, untuk orang sepertimu itu sudah cukup lucu, padahal biasanya kamu selalu tampang wajah super datar kayak gini -___- ," kata Wakana sambil menunjukan wajah datar yang seperti ini : -___-

"Ya memang begitulah," kata Shin dengan datar lagi dan wajahnya seperti ini: -___________________- *papanjang-panjang muka ieu teh?*

"Ah ya… ngomong-ngomong kita.. jarang mengobrol seperti ini ya?" kata Wakana.

"Ya," jawab Shin biasa-biasa saja.

"…." Wakana kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya lain kali kita ngobrol lebih banyak lagi saja.." kata Shin agak menegeluarkan senyum pada Wakana membuat Wakana _Ngek? Shin bisa senyum juga_ *ya iyalah Shin juga manusia*

"I, iya.." kata Wakana agak salting dikit, wajahnya jadi agak merah ke pink-pink-an.

"Mm, ngomong-ngomong Wakana, kalau bekas 'puup'-nya Otawara kemanain ya?" kata Shin sambil nutup hidung.

"Ya.. biasanya aku jadiin pupuk kandang buat tanaman PLH," kata Wakana.

"Okelah kalau begitu," Shin langsung memasukannya 'puup' ke tanaman tapi anehnya bukannya subur malah langsung layu, pupuk yang aneh.

Udah ah dari pada ngomongin pupuk, mending kita kembali ke cerita

End flashback…

Ya, obrolan geje merekalah yang membuat Wakana tertarik pada Shin, yah.. gimana ya? Pokoknya jadi ada 'rasa' gitu.. Pokoknya Wakana jadi ingin bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Shin hahaha sungguh geje.

***

Saat itu Wakana sedang berjalan di koridor dan dia melihat… Shin! Oke, Shin pun sedang sendirian, mungkin dia bisa mengajaknya makan bekal bersama dan mengobrol lagi dengannya.

"E Shin –" kata Wakana pada Shin dan Shin menoleh apda saat ada segerumbulan orang menghalangin Wakana.

"Ng, tadi aku seperti mendengar suara Wakana? Salah denger kali ya.." Shin pun berlalu.

"Tu..tunggu Shi –" "Brak" Wakana menabrak seseorang dan "DUAK" ada suara terbentur kelantai.

"GYAAAAAA! BLACK BERRY YANG BARU DIBELIIN BOKAP GUE DI AMERIKAAA!" teriak anak-yang-BB-nya-jatuh-gara-gara-ketabrak-Wakana.

"Ma..Maaf…A..Aku gak sengaja.." Wakana segera minta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya.

"GAK POKOKNYA GANTIIIIIIIN!!!!" teriak anak-yang-BB-nya-jatuh-itu sangat amat murka.

Itulah nasib Wakana, apes banget, udah gak bisa PDKT sama Shin, harus gantiiin BB pula..

***

KAAAK KAKKK..

Burung gagak ber-'kaaak kaaak' ria seperti mengejek Wakana "Apes banget sih nasib looo"

"Iya nasibku apes tau tau.." kataWakana pada burung gagak itu.

Lalu dari kejauhan Wakana melihat pertengkaran dua orang cewek yang sepertinya memperebutkan cowok.

"GUE GAK RELA! POKOKNYA LOGAN LERMAN TETEP MILIK GUEE!!" teriak cewek yang satunya.

"LO KAN UDAH PUNYA JUSTIN BIEBER!? ATAU NANTI GUE REBUT JUSTIN BIEBER LO??" balas cewek satunya lagi.

"GAK ENAK AJA!POKOKNYA DUA-DUANYA MILIK GUEEE!!"

"MARUK BANGET SIH LO??"

"BAE, TERSERAH GUE!!"

"LO TUH LEBIH COCOK SAMA AJIS GAGAP TAU GAK SIH LO?"

"HAH? LO LEBIH COCOK SAMA SULE!!"

"POKOKNYA GUE MAU SAMA LOGAN LERMAN!"

"LOGAN LERMAN SAMA JUSTIN BIEBER MILIK GUEEE!"

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, rebutin cowok-yang-gak-bakal-kesampean. Wakana mendekati mereka dan mulai menenangkan mereka.

"Ja.. Jangan bertengkar, gak ada gunanya bertengkar ngerebutin cowok-yang-gak-bakal-kesampean!!" kata Wakana dan..

"APA LO BILAAAAANG???!!" Dua cewek itu sekarang menatap tajam Wakana dan murka.

"I.. Itu.. gak.. gak kok, kayaknya sa..salah satu dari kalian bisa dapetin mereka.." Wakana pun menyerah.

"TUH KAN DIA BILANG SALAH SATU DARI KITA? YA GUELAH!!"

"HAH? APAAN SIH KAMU MARUK BANGET!!"

Pertengkaran mereka malah makin hebat, bener-bener orang yang punya harapan tinggi.

"Ya Allah.. Kenapa mereka malah makin gila aja..?" keluh Wakana.

"Maaf bisa kalaian berdua tidak bertengakr disini? Mengganggu ketenangan.." tiba-tiba Shin muncul dan aneh bin ajaib bisa membuat dua cewek itu diam dan Wakana hanya cengo di tempat.

"Iya.. maaf.." mereka langsung menunduk dan langsung pergi.

Hebat, dengan beberapa kata yang datar, dia bisa menghentikan dua orang yang bertengkar, lalu Shin pun berlalu lagi sedangkan Wakana masih diam ditempat, meyia-yiakan kesempatan.

Lalu beberapa detik stelah itu Wakana pun sadar dan akhirnya mulai mengejar Shin yang sudah pergi dan lagi-lagi…

DUAK BRAK!

"OMJ!! iPAD APPLE TERBARU YANG DAPET CUMA-CUMA KARENA MENANG UNDIAN DARI OPS BUTTER CRACKER!!!" teriak seseorang-yang-iPad-Apple-nya-jatuh-gara-gara-Wakana-lagi teriak histeris, gimana gak teriak? I pad model baru dapat Cuma-Cuma dari undian ops butter crackers biasanya kan Cuma 'anda belum beruntung' lucky banget tuh orang.

"Maa.. Maa f kan aku," lagi-lagi Wakana meminta maaf dengan membungkuk.

"GAK AKAN AKU MAAFIN! PADAHAL HARI ITU ADALAH MY LUCKY DAY HAH? DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!! OOOH GANTIIN!!" untuk kedua kalinya nasib Wakana berubah menjadi sial.

***

Huah, hari ini Wakana sudah mengancurkan 2 elektronik yang super duper mahal, entah kenapa kok saat dia mengejar Shin pasti saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Fuuh.. akhirnya aku harus menggantikan dua elektronik super mahal, ludes deh tabunganku untuk beli laptop baru.." keluh Wakana sedih.

Saat Wakana berjalan dia lagi-lagi melihat Shin?! _Baiklah Wakana, dekati Shin dan ajak ngobrol.. _pikir Wakana dan datang menuju Shin.

"Eh Shi –" lagi-lahi Wakana terhenti begitu ada yang menepuk punggungnya, ternyata temannya yang kemarin minta dikembalikan bukunya.

"Wakana, aku sudah janji mau jajanin kamu, yuk ke kantin.." kata temennya itu dan mengajak Wakana ke kantin.

"Eh.. eh tidak perlu... Eto, yah.." kata Wakana berusaha menolak, yah.. sebenarnya yang pantas dijajanin tuh ya Shin.

"Udah gak apa-apa, ayo! Kan aku gak enak kalau aku gak bales apa-apa," temannya langsung menarik tangan Wakana.

"Eh itu gak usah.. I.. Itu," Lalu Wakana pun mencoba melepas tangan temannya tapi dia melepasnya dengan agak kencang karena temannya begitu memaksa dan pada akhirnya Wakana kelepasan dan..

BRAK!

Temannya jatuh kelantai dan agak terbentur.

"Maa.. Maafkan aku bukan maksudku mendorongmu!" seru Wakana membantu dia berdiri lagi.

"I..Iya aku gak apa-ap –a" dia langsung bengong begitu memegang saku belakangnya dan MP4-nya jadi hancur.

SIIIING…

"KYAAAAAA! MP4-KU TERCINTAAAAA!! OH MY SWEETIE HUNNY BUNNY-KUU!" teriak-nya sambil melihat MP4-nya yang ancur-remuk itu.

"Iiii.. ituuuu…tut u tut u …" saking apesnya Wakana jadi kayak Ajis Gagap.

"HII! AKU GAK JADI JAJANIN KAMU! GANTIIN POKOKNYAAAA!!!" JEGER! Petir menyambar Wakana betapa sakitnya hati-nya harus 3 kali menghancurkan elektronik dan menggantikannya.

***

"Huhuhu, sudahlah.. celengan babi-ku bakal ke alam kubur.." tangis Wakana penuh penyesalan dan berharap waktu bisa dikembalikan.

"Wakana bisa nitip laptop gak? Aku mau latihan dulu," kata Takami menitipkan laptopnya pada Wakana. Oh ya, hari ini Wakana sudah dapat 3 bencana menghancurkan elektronik, semoga yang ini tidak hancur lagi.

"I.. Iya oke," Wakana pun mengambil laptopnya Takami.

Lalu saat duduk di bench dia melihat Shin datang menghampirinya.

"Wakana bisa minta air minum? Aku haus.." katanya.

"Oh ya, tentu," kata Wakana sambil menyodorkan air minum untuk Shin.

"Makasih," Shin pun berlalu begitu saja.

Wakana pun tidak diam saja dan mulai bergerak untuk ngajak –ya setidaknya ajak bicara aja, masa bicara cuma minta minum doang?

"Eh –eh Shin.." Wakana pun bangun dari bench dan…

Laptop Takami malah terkena air minum karena tersenggol Wakana.

DUAAAAAAAAR!!

"HIIIII LAPTOP MACAM APA TUH BISA MELEDAK CUMA KARENA AIIIIR??!!" teriak Wakana yang gosong dan juga para anggota lain yang ikut gosong karena ledakan tadi.

"I, itu laptopnya Hiruma sih, aku minjem, kayaknya laptop itu sensitive banget.." jawab Takami dengan kacamata yang pecah.

"Ngapain juga kamu minjem laptop setan itu? Udah tau laptop setan pasti ada macam-macamnya," tanya Sakuraba yang wajahnya gosong yang bisa membuat para cewek teriak "Kyaaaaaa" karena shock.

"Yah, itu.. kita tuker-tukeran rahasia –ralat data amefuto," jawab Takami sambil mengangkat kacamatanya dengan sok eksotis.

"Rahasia apa?"

"Ada ajah."

"Ada gajah?"

"Lu harus ke THT."

Oke, rekor untuk Wakana 1 hari bisa menghancurkan 4 elektronik. Yah, untungnya Wakana tidak harus menggantikan laptop yang 1 ini, karena pasti Hiruma punya berjibun laptop, tapi jika tau laptopnya dihancurkan, bagaimana nasib Wakana, ancur deh masa depannya.

***

"Hari ini sungguh lelah… Fuh," kata Wakana sambil menyapu lapangan amefuto.

Wakana hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya, syukuri apa adanya. Hari ini dia sunggu sial, bisa-bisanya dia menghancurkan barang-barang elektronik untuk mendekati Shin dan akhirnya, ya gagal total.

Saat Wakana sedang sendirian meratapi nasibnya. Shin datang tiba-tiba dan mendekati Wakana.

"Eh Shin? Ngapain? Bukannya kau harusnya sudah pulang?" tanya Wakana pada Shin.

"Aku ingin membantumu," jawab Shin datar.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Wakana lagi.

"Karena waktu dihukum, kau membantuku, jadi aku balas membantu," jawab Shin lagi.

"Ho…ho oh.. atur nuhun ya," kata Wakana mukanya agak merah.

"Sami-sami," jawab Shin, mereka malah ngomong logat Sunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu lesu sekali?" tanya Shin pada Wakana yang wajahnya sangat amat lesu.

"Yah, aku sudah menghancurkan barabf elektronik –tunggu, aku menghancurkan barang elekotronik karena mau mendekatimu.." kata Wakana dan lalumenyadari sesuatu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shin.

"Eh.. yah.. saat mau mendekatimu aku jadi menghancurkan barang elektronik, walau tidak langsung tapi.. Sepertinya setiap mendekatimu selalu saja ada bencana soal elektronik," jelas Wakana.

"Oh.. ya aku tidak mengerti," tanya Shin dengan polosnya.

"Shin kau pembawa malapetaka elektronik! Setiap didekatmu aku selalu menghancurkan elektronik! Ini salahmu!!" teriak Wakana sambil menunjuk Shin dengan telunjuknya.

Siiiiing….

"Ahahah, kau bisa saja," tawa Shin pada Wakana membuat pipi Wakana merah.

"Uh.. hahaha," tawa Wakana juga.

"Oh ya karena katamu kau menghancurkan elektronik karena aku, jadinya kugantikan uang-nya," kata Shin sambil mengambil uang dari dompetnya.

"Ah tidak perlu Shin, aku cuma bercan –" Wakana terbelalak setelah melihat Shin memberinya XXXXX yen (jumlah yang banyak) untuk menggantikan barang elektronik.

"Ng, kenapa?" tanya Shin melihat Wakana membatu dan berkeringat dingin.

"S…. S.. Shin… Ka.. kamu anak tajir ya?" tanya Wakana sambil bergetar.

"Tajir itu apa?" tanya Shin, ternyata bukan hanya gaptek dia juga telmi.

"Kaya! Kamu orang kaya ya?" tanya Wakana.

"Mm.. terserah kamu," Shin tidak banyak berkata-kata.

_Shin itu kaya tapi kok gaptek sih?_ Pikir Wakana disaat-saat terakhir. _Tapi yah, walaupun begitu dia teman yang baik.. _

**End hahaha**

**A/N: Gimana? Jelek, aneh, gila, garing? Menganjal? Sangat! Ada yang mau bikin ShinWaka lagi gak? **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Mind to Review :D?**

**Flame? Cerita ini pantas di-flame  
**


End file.
